Not Your Typical Perfection
by Tristana702
Summary: Un voyage dans le chalet de Jack. TRADUCTION d'un écrit d'Abydosorphan alors soyez indulgent!


Œuvre originale de : Abydosorphan

Traduction de Tristana379

Titre original: «Not Your typique Perfection»

Titre: "Ce n'est pas ta perfection habituelle "

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, Voici donc ma première traduction, merci beaucoup à Abydosorphan de m'autoriser à traduire et publier son écrit. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ou les erreurs de traductions (j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible mais parfois cela est impossible). Bonne lecture !

Et de plus: voici le lien vers Abydosrphan pour ceux qui lisent en anglais allez s'y! Il y a plein d'histoire (je vais en traduire un maximum!

u/394711/Abydosorphan

* * *

 **"Ce n'est pas ta perfection habituelle"**

Il n'avait jamais complètement réalisé à quel point elle pouvait être belle couverte de boue alors qu'elle maudissait une tempête. C'était assez amusant en réalité. Combien d'hommes pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient vu leurs « petite-amie » dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables depuis les huit dernières années -mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'une scène comme celle-la leurs provoqueraientt tellement d'émotions ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas ravie de sa réaction.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, mais… »

« Laisse tombé, Jack. Juste, laisse tombé. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour le moment. »

Son sourire se fana légèrement mais pas assez alors qu'il se penchait pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Peut-être que si tes chaussures avaient une meilleure adhérence, cela aurait mieux été puisqu'il a plu toute la matinée ? »

« Les chaussures n'ont rien à voir avec ça Jack, j'ai juste… » Une rougeur apparu sur ses joues et elle essaya de s'expliquer. « J'ai été distraite, d'accord ! »

Il était impossible pour lui d'effacer le large sourire qui traversa ses traits alors qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes et qu'il la remettait sur ses pieds.

« Vous regardiez mes fesses, n'est-ce pas Carter ? »

Il murmura les mots près de son oreille, dégustant l'éclat de ses yeux et le léger frisson qui traversa son corps en réponse.

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Il déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue puis répondit :

« Dit moi juste quand et où… »

Puis il se retourna pour continuer à marcher sur le chemin menant jusqu'au chalet, il faillit manquer son léger :

« Tu sais que tu es un réel idiot, pas vrai ? »

« Toujours ! » Il s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques pas. « Peut-être que tu préférais ouvrir la voie ? Je détesterais être une trop grande "distraction"… »

« Oh, est-ce que tu pourrais la fermer et juste BOUGER ! J'aimerai vraiment rentrer pour pouvoir sortir de ces vêtements et prendre une délicieuse douche chaude. »

« Quel homme se plaindrait de ça ? Toi, nue et mouillée… » Il souri à cette pensée.

« Je dois être folle. »

Il stoppa brutalement, la tourna vers lui et la rattrapa par les coudes quand elle faillit entrer en collision avec lui.

« Tu en doutais ? »

Le grognement qui lui échappa, était à la fois prédateur, énervée et sexy. Comment faisait-elle pour être super attirante quand elle était complètement et totalement furieuse ? Malgré combien il appréciait sa pensée, il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin –du moins s'il vouait continuer son actuel pensé.

« Allez boue-psycho ! On va te ramener à la maison. »

Une des choses qui l'avait immédiatement faite tombée amoureuse du chalet de Jack était la baignoire de style antique qui la faisait se sentir comme dans des chaussons. Le haut dos était parfait pour lui permettre de s'allonger sans être courbaturé par sa taille et le style ancien donnait à la pièce une sensation d'élégance et de confort qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise de trouve chez son ancien supérieur.

Trempant dans l'eau chaude, elle laissait la chaleur se diffuser à travers elle, s'interrogeant sur la sensation de froid que sa petite chute avait laissé sur elle. Le léger parfum vanille-lavande des bulles de bain, qu'elle avait trouvé, relaxèrent son esprit et emmenèrent la tension au loin, permettant à ses pensées de se laisser aller. S'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'elle deviendrait un pruneau, elle pourrait rester dedans pour toujours.

Une légère brise l'effleura et elle ouvrit les yeux, son sourire s'effaça légèrement alors que Jack approchait.

« Allez, tu n'es pas encore fâchée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Jack. Je commence enfin à me sentir de nouveau normale. »

Souriant, il bougea en avant, sortant les verres de vin de son dos.

« J'ai apporté un cadeau en signe de paix. Pourtant tu as dit que tu te sentais "normale", cela m'interroge un peu. »

Elle roula simplement des yeux et tendit le bras pour un des verres.

Avant de tendre le verre, Jack se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Tendant la tête vers le haut pour le rencontrer, elle laissa les doigts de sa main gauche aller vers lui pour étreindre sa nuque. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux courts alors qu'elle approfondissait le baisé, sa langue caressa ses lèvres avant d'explorer plus profondément sa bouche.

Brisant le baisé seulement quand ils furent obligés, Jack s'éloigna légèrement.

Un « Je t'aime » murmuré doucement atteignit les oreilles de Sam.

« Tu es toujours un idiot. »

Sa satisfaction était typique et cela ne fit que la contrarier encore plus.

« Mais apparemment un idiot très mignon qui te distrait tellement que tu en tombe d'une colline et que tu te retrouves par terre dans une fosse de boue. Je ne t'ai jamais vue en marin Sam. Mais pour sûr que tu jures comme l'un d'entre eux. »

Le verre de vin était placé au bord de la baignoire où elle pouvait facilement l'atteindre alors qu'il bougeait vers ses pieds. Attrapant l'éponge, il la trempa dans l'eau chaude avant de soulever ses pieds délicatement, puis il fit balader l'éponge doucement à travers ses muscles.

« Si tu essayes de me mettre de bonne humeur… ça marche… »

Les mots semblaient étouffés même à ses propres oreilles. Le vin n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée de la soirée, cela ne faisait que la plonger dans le sommeil, et après les événements de la journée et le traitement actuel que Jack tenait de lui –la dernière chose qu'elle voulait été de s'endormir.

L'éponge et ses mains continuèrent leur voyage, elles bougeaient vers le haut de ses jambes, frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sam se retrouva en train de bouger pour sentir son touché, glissant plus profondément dans la baignoire, espérant que ses doigts iraient juste un peu plus haut. Il s'arrêta net et s'éloigna, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

« Allez, c'est le moment de sortir »

Jack était retourné à la tête de la baignoire et attendait là avec une grande et moelleuse serviette.

« J'espérais que je n'en n'aurais pas besoin… »

Le sourire si particulier revint alors qu'il la tirait vers lui.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Nouant ses doigts derrière sa tête, elle acquisa doucement alors qu'elle bougeait pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Hmm hmmm".

Le baiser était doux -un lente, exploration mutuelle qui ne faisait qu'éfleurer la surface de ce qui aller venir ensuite. Les mains de Jack l'attrapèrent fermement aux niveaux de ses hanches, la tirant vers lui et la maintenant à cet endroit.

Les mains de Sam bougèrent autour de la nuque de Jack, ses ongles vernis se baladant avec légéreté sur la peau délicate de son cou avant de s'arrêter sur ses épaules. Elle s'accrocha à lui de cette manière.

Les mains de Jack commencèrent à bouger également. Une bougea vers le haut pour aggripper le haut de son corps pendant que l'autre descendait, en taquinant avec légereté la peau humide et exposé de sa taille. Il remonta un peu, et elle apprcia le sentiment d'être totalement enveloppé par lui alors qu'elle se rendait à son commandement, elle supporta la situation pendant encore quelques minutes avant de décider de prendre les choses en mains et d'agir de la manière qu'elle voulait.

Quand il retrouva une position plus normal, elle le dirigea gentiment vers la chambre. Ses mains tiraient sur sa chemise, la sortant de la taille de son jean, avant de le lever par dessus sa tête pour le lui enlever et de la jeter dans un cion de la pièce. Elle manqua de perdre sa serviette dans le processus mais c'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait à peine, elle la perdra assez vite de toute façon.

Leur parcours n'avait pas été le plus facile, et il n'avait certainement pas été le plus rapide, mais ils avaient réussi à vaincre les Goa'ulds, à se débarasser des Ori, ils avaient géré les Réplicateurs, et supprimé les Waiths (pour le moment). Ce n'était une définition typique de la perfection, mais c'était assez proche du fait qu'elle prendrait ce qu'elle aurait... pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà! Félicitation à ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'au bout! C'était donc ma prémière traduction alor n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je change, d'autre avis sur certaines phrases sont les bienvenus!

Biz!


End file.
